Overprotektif
by zero BiE
Summary: "Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, apalagi berduaan di tempat sepi. Aku mentoleransi pegangan tangan," "Maaf, Kurosu-san. Aku sudah lancang 'meniduri' anak lelakimu semalam."


**Vampire Knight** © Hino Matsuri

* * *

**Overprotektif**

* * *

Kurosu Kaien menatap senang pada bingkai-bingkai di meja kerjanya. Dia asyik memperhatikan gambar yang ada di dalam bingkai foto tersebut dengan mata berbinar. Sesekali dia mengelap lalu menciumi bingkai-bingkai itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Yagari mendesah melihat kelakuan sang sahabat.

Dia mengerti sih, bagaimana lembutnya hati seorang Kurosu Kaien kalau sudah menyangkut masalah anak-anak angkatnya. Tapi tidak dalam bentuk yang keterlaluan begini juga!

Kurosu Kaien, pria dengan julukan _Vampire Hunter_ terhebat, tiga puluh lima tahun pula! Punya hobby tidak lazim, yaitu mengumpulkan foto-foto para anak angkatnya secara diam-diam. Menyimpannya dalam sebuah album pribadi yang berukuran SANGAT besar –Kain menyimpan secara rahasia album tersebut. Dan sebagian di dalam bingkai-bingkai yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya itu. Yang sekarang tengah dia tatap sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Aku yakin, kalau Zero mendapati kelakuanmu sekarang ini, kau akan habis dibantainya." Seru Yagari.

Kaein terkekeh mendengarnya, "Akan kuanggap sebagai bentuk kasih sayang darinya."

Yagari menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. Orang tua edan. Pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Zero? aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Tanya Yagari penasaran. Pemuda berambut perak _favorite_nya itu tidak terlihat sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah ini.

"Dia masih tidur, dan menolak untuk kubangunkan. Sepertinya sakit." Jawab Kaein dengan nada sedih. "Dia bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya menghabiskan hari minggu bersama-sama. Haah~" keluhnya lagi.

Kedua alis Yagari menyatu, "Sakit? Tidak biasanya?"

Kaien hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Dia kembali asyik memperhatikan foto-foto kedua anaknya.

"Tidak terasa, mereka berdua sudah tumbuh besar. Tapi, semakin mereka besar malah semakin membuat ku khawatir." Desah Kaien sambil menghempaskan nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai Ayah yang baik, aku harus semakin _protektif_ terhadap pergaulan mereka. Yuuki dan Zero harus ku awasi terhadap siapa saja yang mendekati mereka. Dengan siapa mereka pergi, dan aku harus tau tujuan perginya mereka, dan untuk apa! Di jaman sekarang ini, aku takut anak-anak ku yang polos itu terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal yang kotor!" Seru Kaien panjang lebar dengan wajah super khawatir yang dia tunjukkan.

Yagari hanya nelangsa mendengarnya. Haah~ lagi-lagi. Ceramah dari seorang Ayah yang _overprotektif._

"Hei-hei! Aku mengerti sih kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Yuuki. Dia seorang gadis, polos, rapuh yang pantas untuk dilindungi. Tapi...Zero!" oh My God~ desah Yagari.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Zero?" tanya Kaien polos.

Oh, ya ampun! Desah Yagari lelah. Pria perokok itu lupa, kalau sahabatnya itu tidak peka akan situasi.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan?"

Ya, apa memang perlu diingatkan, kalau Zero itu seorang anak laki-laki, bahkan seorang _Vampire Hunter_ yang hampir menyamai level mereka berdua. Dan satu lagi, Zero itu sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun! Usia matang untuk 'membuahi' anak gadis orang lain. Dan mungkin opsi terakhir adalah yang paling pas untuk mengkhawatirkan Zero.

Jadi, untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya!

"Biasanya, semakin anak-anak itu dijaga ketat, mereka malah akan semakin berani aneh-aneh."ucapnya asal.

"Jangan bicara hal menakutkan seperti itu, aku bisa jantungan tau!" bentak Kaien kesal. Temannya ini bukannya memberi masukan yang baik, malah mendoakan yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

**.**

**.**

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Seru Kaien nyaring.

Sosok Kaname muncul dari pintu. "Ah! Kaname-san." sapa Kaien senang. Kaname tersenyum membalas sapaan sang_ Cross._

Pemuda dengan nama Kuran dibelakang namanya itu duduk berhadapan dengan Yagari yang sekarang tengah merengut. Ingatkan kalau Yagari tidak terlalu menyukai pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Kaname melirik Kaien yang kini kembali asyik memperhatikan foto-foto dimeja kerja.

"Apa aku menggganggu kalian? Sepertinya kau asyik sekali Kurosu-san." Sapa Kaname dengan suara teduh. Pemuda yang selalu menampilakan figure luar biasa sopan dan gentle yang mampu melelehkan hati perempuan mana saja itu tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kaien antusias. Dia beranjak dari kursi _single_-nya itu, dan menyiapkan beberapa cangkir kosong. Lalu menyeduh teh yang tersedia lengkap diruang kerjanya.

Melewatkan hari libur dengan orang-orang ini tidak buruk juga. Pikir Kaien.

Setelah meletakkan cangkir-cangkir yang sudah terisi teh, Kaien mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yagari.

"Hanya ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan mu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak melihat Yuuki. Kemana dia?" tanya Kaname, sambil menyesap teh hangat yang disediakan Kurosu-san.

Kain ikut menyesap tehnya. Sementara Yagari menghidupkan sepuntung rokok. Mulutnya sudah terasa asam sejak tadi. "Harusnya kau memberiku kopi saja." protes Yagari.

Kaien terkekeh lagi. Dia tahu, pria disampingnya itu tidak suka dengan minuman semacam teh. Menurut Yagari, teh itu diperuntukkan orang-orang lemah saja. Sebuah pemikiran yang aneh.

"Yuuki pergi bersama Riku-_chan_, teman sekelasnya itu. Mereka minta ijin padaku tadi pagi untuk membeli pakaian dan barang-barang keperluan wanita, katanya," Jawab Kaien.

"Semoga saja Riku-_chan_ tidak membawa Yuuki ketempat yang aneh-aneh." Desah Kaien, kembali mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu, aku yakin Yuuki dan Zero akan susah mendapatkan pendamping."

Kaien mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau Yuuki sih, aku tidak susah, kan ada Kaname yang akan menjadi suaminya." Ujar Kaien sembari melirik Kaname yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku turut berduka untuk Zero." sela Yagari lagi. "Kenapa?" tanya Kaname yang tiba-tiba saja tertarik. Sejak dia datang ke ruangan sang Cross, kedua pria itu hanya membahas seputar Yuuki dan Zero. "Tentu saja, kalau Ayahnya bersikap seperti ini, Zero tidak ada yang mau mendekati. Zero sendiri saja dasarnya sudah sulit untuk didekati." keluh Yagari.

"Yagari terus saja mengkhawatirkan kedua anakku, kalau sifat _overprotektif_ ku yang berlebihan ini tidak berkurang. Ternyata tuan Touga ini diam-diam memperhatikan keluarga kecilku, benar-benar terharu sekali aku." Dia ingin sekali memeluk sahabatnya itu tapi mengingat bahwa Kaname sedang bersama mereka maka diurungkannya.

Yagari meletakkan rokoknya yang tinggal setengah di tepi asbak, dengan gerakan cepat, dia menarik kedua pipi Kaien dengan tidak berperasaan. Memberi Kaien sebuah cubitan yang sangat dalam, sedalam rasa sayangnya terhadap pria itu sendiri.

"Kau ini!" serunya geram.

"_Auch_! Sakit brengsek!" balas Kaien meninju bahu Yagari. Dia mengusap pipinya yang kini memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Cubitan Yagari benar-benar sakit. Bahkan rasa cubitan Yagari masih tertinggal membekas dipipi.

Pipiku...keluhnya.

"Kaname-san, mumpung kau ada disini, aku sekalian saja mengingatkanmu. Yah~ walaupun nantinya Yuuki akan menjadi pendampingmu, aku tetap memberi batasan-batasan sampai nanti waktu kalian bersama tiba. Sampai saat sekarang, aku tetaplah **Ayahnya**, aku menyayangi Yuuki sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Tuturnya bersemangat. Melupakan rasa sakit dipipinya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kaname. Dia senang, adik sekaligus tunangannya diasuh oleh orang seperti Kaien. Menitipkan Yuuki saat ingatannya hilang untuk sementara waktu pada Kaien diumurnya yang kelima, awalnya membuat Kaname khawatir. Adik satu-satunya itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti situasi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi Kaien sendiri masih muda pada saat itu dan seorang lajang, hal yang tidak mungkin untuk mengurus seorang anak. Tapi itu semua tidak terbukti, Kaien telaten dalam hal _Babysit_

"Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, apalagi berduaan di tempat sepi. Aku mentoleransi pegangan tangan,"

"Lalu, walaupun kau Kakaknya, tidak ada acara berkencan di hari minggu tanpa pengawalan dariku. Mengerti?" seru Kaien lagi. Yagari lagi-lagi mendesah lelah. Rokoknya sudah habis sejak tadi. Dan dia tidak punya cadangan lagi. Padahal, rasa bosan masih melingkupinya. Ditambah, mendengar ocehan-ocehan sahabatnya tentang aturan percintaan remaja, meningkatkan rasa bosannya menjadi tiga kali lipat. Yagari tidak begitu perduli dengan urusan semacam itu.

Kaname tersenyum. Dia melipat kedua lengannya. Lalu sebelah tangan lain diletakkannya di dagu sembari mengusap.

"Kupikir, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Apalagi Yuuki. Aku tidak berniat menyentuh adikku sendiri, walau aturan keluarga Kuran dia adalah tunanganku. Jadi tenang saja ya,"

Kaien terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kaname. Sedikit bernafas lega, karena yakin sekali dirinya, bahwa Kaname tidak mungkin berbuat tindak asusila sebelum menikah, apalagi Yuuki adalah adiknya sendiri. Hah~ Ya Tuhan...jauhkan Yuuki dari orang-orang yang hamil diluar nikah –eh, doa macam apa ini!

"Tapi –" lanjut Kaname.

Kaien mendengar ucapan Kaname yang terputus barusan karena melihat raut serius di wajah sang Kuran, begitupun Yagari. Dia tidak luput dari rasa penasaran.

" –aku sebelumnya minta maaf soal Zero."

"Haah?" Kaien dan Yagari menyahut bersamaan.

Bukankah, topik awal antara mereka dan Kuran itu adalah Yuuki?

Lalu apa urusannya dengan Zero?

Sepertinya rasa penasaran kedua orang _Hunter_ itu timbul begitu Kaname menyebut Zero dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Kaname menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin akan menjadi penjelasan yang lumayan panjang buatnya, sebentar lagi.

Dia lalu berdiri, dan membungkuk kemudian kepada kedua orang itu, tepatnya Kain.

"Maaf, Kurosu-san. Aku sudah lancang 'meniduri' anak lelakimu semalam. Dan karena itu juga lah, Zero tidak keluar kamar sejak semalam. Mungkin bagian belakang tubuhnya masih sakit. Maafkan aku. Tujuanku datang kemari sebenarnya untuk meminta maaf dan juga meminta ijin serta restumu untuk mengencani anak lelakimu itu." ujar Kaname dengan lancar.

"Zero terlalu menggoda untuk disentuh tadi malam." Lanjutnya lagi. Pikirannya melayang akan kejadian 'panas' semalam yang dilaluinya dengan Zero. ah~ benar-benar gairah masa muda yang membara.

Sementara Kaien.

Seketika, pikiran Kaien menjadi kosong. Kacamata minusnya semakin kabur untuk dilihat dengan jelas. Telinganya tidak mampu mendengar apapun selain sebuah kalimat dari Kaname...

'Aku sudah **MENIDURI **anak **LELAKIMU SEMALAM'**

**.**

**.**

MENIDURI!

.

ANAK LELAKIKU!

.

SEMALAM!

.

ZERO!

.

.

.

"APAAAAAA!" jerit kedua pria itu. _shock attack._

Yagari tidak luput dari _shock_! Dia tidak mengira pemuda _favorite_nya bisa jatuh dalam pelukan _Vampire_ sombong minta disalip satu itu, didepannya ini!

"Kau! Dan Zero..." sedikit tidak yakin, Yagari menanyakan kembali. Dalam pikirannya, berputar adegan tidak senonoh antar dua pemuda itu. Dimana Zero berada dibawah kendali Kaname, dengan wajah yang..._oh! so ukeish, damn it,He's looks sexy!_ Dan hidung Yagari dipenuhi darah yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari hidungnya. Mimisan.

"_Yes_." Jawab Kaname membenarkan ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman.

"_NOOO_!" jerit Kaien.

Ya ampuuuun. Ternyata Zero memang pantas untuk mereka khawatirkan juga~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Zero

"Kuran brengsek!" makinya ditempat tidur. Dia berbaring terlungkup, tidak bisa bangun sejak pagi. Tubuhnya sakit semua ketika digerakkan.

"Pastikan aku membunuhnya setelah semua rasa sakit ini hilang!" rutuknya sekali lagi, sambil menggenggam erat _Bloody Rose_. Dia siap menembak mati si Kuran mesum sialan itu tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun.

* * *

END

* * *

_Bie's notes_:::::: errrr, =="

Ini Fanfic apaan dah yah! XD

Tau ah, garing kayaknya.

Oh iya, jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan 'thor' dong ya ^^, panggil bie juga boleh kok. Malah berasa akrab ama kalian. Rasanya gimanaaa gitu dipanggil Thor, entar si Loki ngamuk nama dewanya dicatut ke saya, ekekekeke#digeplak.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang pake **whatsapp** ato **Line** gak yah?

And ripiu plisss ^^


End file.
